Cross Academy: HippieMusical Style
by Sakura Shizunei
Summary: What if headmaster cross was a hippie? Has anyone ever wondered what dumbledore,snape,and mcgonagall do on their summer vacations?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Myli's Delivery

**This story is based off a tribute to the 60's play I did in the tenth grade.**

**Most of the time this story will be in script.**

**A short description of the characters. -_-**

**Headmaster Cross: **He's the classic textbook version of a hippie.

**Yuki Cross**: the flower child. A nice kid, except for one thing, she's always on a permanent sugar rush.

**Zero Kiryu**: the normal one. The exact opposite of Yuki. Has a crush on Kaname Kuran.

**Kaname Kuran**: the president of the night class. Always acting and dressing like Jack Sparrow. Has a crush on Zero.

**Takuma Ichijo and Senri Shiki**: the lala boys. They both model for the hippie magazine called LaLa. ^_^

**Rima Toya:** likes to play with dolls. Always wearing pink and white dresses. Has curly pigtails.

**Kain Akatsuki**: the bad boy of the biker trio. Has a crush on Ruka.

**Hanabusa Aido**: the biker geek. Also models for LaLa magazine.

**Ruka Souen**: the biker chic. Has a crush on Kain.

**Seiren**: the .

**Myli Osiris/ Artemis Dumbledore**: O.C. lives with her grandfather Albus Dumbledore a.k.a. the "crazy old man of Blue Lagoon".

**Falcon Osiris/ Albus Dumbledore**: a bon-a-fide hippie.

**Snape**: runs a flower shop and a hair salon. A hippie as well. Likes to wear bellbottoms.

**McGonagall:** the librarian at the public library. A hippie who tries to act like a "Dursley".

**Harry Potter**: a surfer dude.

**Hermione Granger**: the bartender at Jackson's Bar and Grill.

**Ron Weasley**: the geeky bookworm. Spends his free time following Myli around.

**Kingsley Shacklebolt**: the "desert dude"

**Mad-eye Moody:** owns an antique shop. Also the island storyteller.

**Dudley Dursley**: the "rebel". Owns a Harley-Davidson motorcycle. Hangs out with Harry.

**Bill Weasley**: the "Indiana Jones" wan-a-be. Spends his time looking for buried treasure.

**Victor Krum**: he also works at Jackson's Bar and Grill. The creator of the "Oblivion Knockout".

**Cross Academy is located on a island, that's ten miles by eight miles, called "Azura Lagoona" or more commonly known as "Blue Lagoon".**

**(has anyone ever wondered what Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall do on their summer vacations.")**

**The story begins when Myli Osiris and Hermione Granger are at Jackson's Bar and Grill.**

**(A description of what they're wearing is essential, because it helps create the characters' personalities.**

**Hermione Granger: low rise blue jeans, shirt front says "No disturbing the peace. If done, will use wand if necessary.", and sandals.**

**Myli Osiris: tye-dye t-shirt, low rise, flared blue jeans, sandals, a burgundy-colored sweater jacket that says "Gryffindor Rocks" on the back, and a bandanna in her hair.)**

**Myli**: "Hey, Hermione!"

**Hermione:** "Hey, what?!"

**Myli:** "Do you have my wand?"

**Hermione**: "Yeah. Here it is." Tosses wand to Myli.

**Myli:** "Are there any deliveries today?"

**Hermione:** "Yeah. I need you to take this up to Cross Academy."

**Myli:** "Okay. I'm off." Takes the delivery package and leaves.

As Myli Osiris walks towards the headmaster's office. She hears the headmaster singing "Hit me with your best shot" by Pat Benitar.

**Myli:** "Hello. Hel-l-l-o-o-o." walks over and turns the stereo off.

**( a description of what the headmaster is wearing.**

**Pink bellbottoms, a blue, yellow, and green tye-dye shirt, a brown vest, Elton john sunglasses, and beads and feathers in his hair.) ~_~**

**Headmaster Cross:** "Hey! Who turned off the stereo." Turns and sees Myli. "Hey, Myli. What brings you here."

**Myli: **" Delivery from Jackson's Bar and Grill. Enjoy." Turns around and quickly leaves. Then hears Ruka Souen singing "Pide piper of rock-n-roll". She joins the singing and manages to leave four hours later.

Falcon and Myli's beach house….

**Myli:** "Gramps, I'm home." 0_0 notices the weird smoke. "What, in the name of merlin, are you smoking!"

**Falcon/Dumbledore**: "Seaweed."

**Myli**: "Seaweed." Then she starts laughing.

**Falcon/Dumbledore**: "What's so funny?"

**Myli:** "Headmaster (laugh) Cross. (laugh) pink. (laugh) bellbottoms. (laugh) tye-dye shirt. (laugh) and. Now. Seaweed." Continues laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**A midnight party at the lagoon**

**Hello! Hello! Hello! Sorry for the long wait, but here it is chp.2. It will be rated M later in this chapter for some reasons. Just be sure to use your imagination.**

At the moment Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Victor Krum, Dudley Dursley, and Myli Osiris are at Snape's hair salon. The reason why Hermione and Myli are there is to get their hair fixed up for a party at the lagoon that they were invited to. Why the four guys are there? To annoy the hell out of Snape.

**Hermione:** "I can't believe we got invited to a party at the lagoon. A night class party at that."

**Myli:** "Yeah, I know. It was shockingly unexpected when Ichijo invited us to the party."

**Hermione:** "Which is at midnight."

**Myli:** "Oh, that. That's because everyone in the night class are vampires."

**Hermione:** "That's what I thought. What kind of party is it?"

**Myli:** "You'll find out tonight."

**Just then Snape walked in with curling iron and hairbrush in hand. (What Snape is wearing at the moment: pink neon bellbottoms, a neon pink vest, a neon green shirt, and green streaks in his hair.)**

**Snape:** "What will it be girls?"

**Hermione and Myli: **"The usual."

**By this time the guys had left while laughing their heads off.**

………………………………………………………

**Midnight….**

………………………………………………………

**O. k. let's pause for a second. We need to take a good look at the guest list for the 'Midnight party at the lagoon' ^_^.**

**So. Uh. Here it is. The guest list:**

**Guest list**

**#1)Kaname Kuran #11) Hermione Granger**

**#2)Zero Kiryu #12) Myli Osiris**

**#3) Yuki Cross #13) Harry Potter**

**#4) Takuma Ichijo #14) Ron Weasley**

**#5) Senri Shiki #15) Victor Krum**

**#6) Kain Akatsuki #16) Dudley Dursley**

**#7) Hanabusa Aido**

**#8) Rima Toya**

**#9) Seiren**

**#10) Ruka Souen**

O. K. Now where were we? Oh, yeah. That's right. The party: Muwahahaha.

**It's now midnight and all the guests are there. It was a beach party, so everyone was wearing their swimsuits. Hermione Granger and Victor Krum were spared, because they had to help with the catering. At the beginning of the party the conversation centers on Myli, Seiren, Harry Potter, and Dudley Dursley.**

**Myli:** "Hey, Harry. Catch any good waves today."

**Harry:** "Yeah. They were pretty good." Then he sees Seiren walking towards us and he chokes on his soda.

**Seiren:** "Hi, Myli. How are you tonight?" She notices Harry starring at her. "So, he's Harry Potter, huh."

**Myli:** "Oh, yeah. Harry-Seiren, Seiren-Harry. Harry as you might have noticed. Seiren's a . Almost 90% of the time she's usually naked."

**Harry:** "Uh, nice to meet you. Myli I'm gonna go surf some more." Turns around, grabs his surf board, and runs into the lagoon's mild surf shouting "Kawabunga!"

**Seiren:** "First timer on the island, huh?"

**Myli:** "Sort of."

**Then Dudley walks up laughing his head off as he watches Harry take off with his surf board.**

**Dudley:** "Hey, Myli. Hey, Seiren. I guess that's one culture shock Harry wasn't expecting."

**Myli:** "You've got that right."

**Seiren:** "So, Dudley. Your parents. How are they reacting to you transferring to Cross Academy, hanging out with us, and practically destroying their hopes and dreams for you?"

**Dudley:** "They're taking it pretty well."

**Then something dawned on Myli.**

**Myli:** "I just realized something. Where are Kaname and Zero?"

**Seiren:** "Now that you mention it. I haven't seen Ichijo and Shiki."

**Dudley:** "Well, I haven't seen Kain and Ruka, either."

**Myli:** "Well, then. We should split up and go look for them."

**Now as the three of them take off in three different directions. We will tag along with Myli first and see what she finds.**

As Myli approaches the nearest bungalow. She distinctly hears the voices of Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryu. She peeks in through the open window and what she saw nearly made her eyes pop out of her head. They were in the same bed, they were naked, and they were kissing. She turned on her digital camera and decided to stay and listen to what they were saying to each other as she recorded a lot of blackmail footage.

Kaname: "Oh, come on, Zero. I know you want it."

Zero: "Give it to me."

Kaname: "O.k. You asked for it." He then flipped Zero face down on the bed and….uh…..well….use your imagination.

Then Myli saw her chance. She took out her wand, pointed it at them and said. "Petrificus Totalus." She then walked in there, yanked off the blanket, and proceeded to plug in the CD player and put in a Madonna cd that would take up to eight days to completely listen to it. She also squirted an entire bottle of super glue onto Zero's butt.

**Now, let's see what Dudley has discovered.**

As Dudley was walking towards the tide pools he bumps into Myli.

Dudley: "Oof. So, Myli. Did you find Kaname and Zero?"

Myli: "Yeah, I found them." She shows him the camcorder.

Myli decided to help Dudley find Ichijo and Shiki. They found them alright. Myli handed Dudley the camcorder, then she stopped time and took out a pair of miniature handcuffs. She used them to pierce Ichijo's you-know-what to Shiki's butthole. She stepped back and unfroze time. She took out a time turner, hung the chain around her neck and Dudley's, then they were back to where they started. Then they spotted Seiren.

**Myli:** "Did you find Kain and Ruka?"

**Seiren:** 'Yep. They were getting ice cream cones." She notices the time turner.

Then everyone heard Ichijo and Shiki scream in agonizing pain. Well use your imaginations and for obvious reasons.


End file.
